


that was not the plan

by sock_drawer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Hostage Situations, Humor, Light-Hearted, Other, Plot Twists, i promise its not as serious as it starts out, it gets funny trust me, this is what i do instead of school, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sock_drawer/pseuds/sock_drawer
Summary: HOSTAGE SITUATION GOES WRONG?? (NOT CLICKBAIT)
Kudos: 16





	that was not the plan

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a serious fic but i decided against it

Komaru woke up in a dazed confusion. Her head spun around the room, her vision was blurred like someone forgot to hit the windshield wipers. As the spinning started to slow down and things started looking less blurry she lifted her head off the cold concrete ground. 

She looked around to notice where she was, it was a concrete block, with a large steel door that looked like it needed a bear to break it down. The door left a sliver of light shining down onto the ground. 

Komaru attempted to draw closer to the door, noticing that her arm was attached to something. Her wrist was handcuffed to a pipe up against the wall. No matter how hard she tugged the pipe wouldn’t move. There was no way out. 

After attempting to free herself, Komaru noticed Toko, still passed out on the floor. Toko suddenly rose, looking around the dark area. 

“What the-“ Toko started.

“I think it was those kids… again.” Komaru answered with the only certain piece of information she had. 

“Figures.” Toko said, still slightly dizzy.

Suddenly, the door opened, sending echos of metal scraping on the ground with it. 

“Well, well, well. Look who’s awake.” Kotoko’s shrill voice bounced off the walls.

“What’s your deal?!” Toko demanded answers. 

“Nothing really, we just needed the adults to take us more seriously.” Monaca tells Komaru and Toko, helpless on the floor as Monaca, Kotoko and Nagisa towered over them. 

“This will finally make them take us seriously.” Nagisa said, as he reached into his jacket to pull out a glock.

“YO WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT.” Komaru shouted.

“YEAH WHAT THE FUCK NAGISA THIS WASN’T THE PLAN.” Kotoko shouts along with Komaru.

“I thought you wanted me to… like… ya know… pew pew.” Nagisa replied, confused at why they were all freaking out. 

“NO. NO WE DID NOT.” Kotoko yelled again.

“WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT?!” Monaca yelled, backing away from Nagisa.

“The twink gave it to me.” Nagisa said, starting to point the gun to the ground.

“NAGITO GET YOUR ASS IN HERE.” Kotoko yelled out the door.

“Yes?” He said, peaking his head around the corner.

“Why did you give Nagisa a gun?!” 

“Oh, well he asked for it so I figured to inspire as much hope as possible I would-“

“That’s enough.” Monaca said, pushing him out the door.

“JUST PUT IT DOWN.” Kotoko yelled.

“Well don’t you want me to…” Nagisa said as he mimicked the recoil of the gun, pointing it at Komaru and Toko.

“NO, NO WE DO NOT.” Monaca said. 

“PUT IT DOWN ALREADY.” Kotoko yelled, still around five feet away from Nagisa.

“Jeez, okay.” Nagisa dropped the gun on the hard concrete.

“OH MY FUCK DID THEY NEVER TEACH YOU GUN SAFETY?!” Monaca screamed at him.

“Safety? I thought the purpose of a gun is to cause danger.” 

“WHY WOULD WE WANT TO KILL THEM, THEY’RE HOSTAGES.”

“You guys really need to explain the plan better.”

“YOU NEED TO LISTEN BETTER.” 

As the three were bickering, Toko picked the locks on the handcuffs and the two make a mad dash out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> why do i do this to yall


End file.
